wiseguysfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Lieder
Das hier ist eine alphabetische Liste aller Wise-Guys-Lieder. Die Links dazu sind noch in Bearbeitung, also nicht wundern, wenn sie zu der Homepage der Wise Guys führen. 9 *99 Jahre A *Aber sonst gesund *Achtung! Ich will tanzen *Alles Banane! *Alles im grünen Bereich *Alles in die Luft *Alter Schwede *Am Anfang *Am Ende des Tages *Anna hat Migräne *Another Weekend *Armes Schwein B *Besserwisser *Bleib wie du bist *Buddy Biber C *ChaChaCha auf’m Dach *Charlie Razzamatazz *Chocolate Chip Cookies *Chocolate Chip Cookies (in English) D *Damit ihr Hoffnung habt *Danke *Das Allerletzte *Das bedeutet Krieg *Das fremde Wesen *Das ist der Hammer *Das Leben ist zu kurz *Das war gut (mach das noch mal) *Das Wasser *Das wär’s gewesen *Denglisch *Der letzte Martini *Der Vollprofi *Deutscher Meister *Dialog *Die Bahn kommt *Die Comedian Harmonists *Die ersten warmen Tage *(Die Frau hat) Rhythmus *Die Heldensage vom heiligen Ewald *Die Philosoffen *Die wahre Liebe *Dieses Lied *Dippy Valley *Do you believe (in Kölle Alaaf) *Du bist dabei *Du bist die Musik *Du bist dran *Du Doof! *Du gehst mir nicht mehr aus dem Kopf *Du kannst nicht alles haben *Dumm gelaufen E *Ein Herz und eine Seele *Einer von den WISE GUYS *Erzähl mir die Geschichte *Es ist nicht immer leicht *Es tut so weh F *Feierabend *Flunder gibt es immer wieder *Früher *Für dich G *Gedanken vor Konzertbeginn *GoldenEye *Got To Get Up *Griechischer Wein H *Haarige Zeiten *Hallo Berlin *Hamlet *Herbst am See *Höher Schneller Weiter I *Ich bin grumpig *Ich bin raus *Ich hab geträumt *Ich liebe sie dafür *Ich schmeiß mein Auto auf den Müll *Ich war noch nie bei RTL *Ich will keine a-cappella *Ich will zu dir *Im Flugzeug *Irgendwas an ihr J *Ja, ja! *Jede Stimme zählt *Jeden Samstag *Jetzt ist es zu spät *Jetzt ist Sommer *Jetzt und hier *Juli *Julia K *Kaiser Franz *Kinder *King of the Road *Klassenfahrt *Klinsi (warum hast Du das getan?) *Köln ist einfach korrekt *Kölsche Jung in New York L *Langsam *Lass die Sonne scheinen *Latein *Lebendig und kräftig und schärfer *Liebe geht durch den Magen *Liebe im Internet *Lisa *Little sweet loving girl *Lullaby M *Mach’ mir den Skywalker *Mad World *Mann und Frau *Mein neues Handy *Meine Deutschlehrerin *Meine heiße Liebe *Mensch wo bist du? *Mit besten Grüßen *Mittsommernacht bei IKEA *Moin! *My name is Jack *Mädchen lach doch mal! N *Nein, Nein, Nein! *Neun Live *Nix wie weg hier *Nonverbale Kommunikation *Nummer drei *Nur für dich *Nur für dich (Version von Quempas) O *Oh Handy *Oh Scheiße *Ohne dich *Ohrwurm *Ohrwurm (Reprise live) *Opener A *Opener B P *Paris *Power-Frau *Probier’s mal mit ‘nem Baß Q *Quäl dich fit R *Radio *Rasier dich! (Something stupid) *Reklame *Relativ *Romanze *Ruf doch mal an *Ruf doch mal an ‘06 S *Schiller *Schlag mich Baby noch einmal *Schlechtes Karma *Schunkeln *Schwachkopf *Seemann *Sensationell *Sex Bomb *She *She’s amazing *Showtime *Sie bricht mir das Herz *Sie ist die Beste *Sing mal wieder! *Skandal *Sonnencremeküsse *Sonnenschein *Sorge dich nicht *Starte durch *Stolz *Stress *Ständchen T *Tekkno *Tiefgang *Total Egal *Träum vom Meer *Tut mir leid W *Was für eine Nacht *Weil ich ein Kölner bin *Weltmeister *Wenn der Herrjott ruft *Wenn ich bei dir bin *Wenn sie tanzt *When I’m 64 *Wie die Zeit vergeht *Wie kann es sein *Willst du mit mir gehn *Wir hatten den Moment *Wir hatten eine gute Zeit *Wir zwei *WISE GUYS Opener *Wo der Pfeffer wächst Y *You are the Sunshine of my life Z *Zu Schön Für Diese Welt *Zur Lage der Nation *Zwischenbilanz